Lunch
by Giraffe Dinosaur
Summary: Blaine's gorgeous, talented, sweet, and he's buying lunch, which is considerably growing with every drink and bite of the fattening burger that slides down Kurt's esophagus. - Post-2x06


**Title:** Lunch – (1/1)  
**Author**: **giraffedinosaur**  
**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine  
**Summary:** What happens when Blaine takes Kurt to lunch after "Never Been Kissed."  
**Rating:** T/K+ (You judge. It's pretty innocent and fluffy.)  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for "Never Been Kissed" Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights for the characters and the world go to their owners (like Ryan Murphy and FOX). I, in no way, believe – or would lead others to believe – that I own _Glee_. I am merely a fan of the television show, and I cannot seem to contain myself. This is for personal enjoyment and the enjoyment of those curious enough to click on it.

**Author's Note:** Written, literally, one minute after the episode ended. One quick edit and I figured I'd post it. I can barely contain my joy. Darren Criss is just so fantastic. Any mistakes you find are mine. Feel free to mention them to me.

_**

* * *

(1/1)**_

Never before had Kurt been so hungry.

Honestly, he couldn't tell if he was eating so much because he needed to, or to try and control himself from just melting into a puddle the longer he looked at Blaine. How is it humanly possible that a person can be that attractive? Gorgeous, talented, sweet, and he's buying lunch, which is considerably growing with every drink and bite of the fattening burger that slides down Kurt's esophagus.

"Whoa there, buddy," Blaine says, his hand somehow winding up across the table and atop Kurt's. It shines like some magical sign of all things holy and good in the world. Even without being religious, Kurt still wants to praise someone for the contact. As if that isn't joyous enough, Blaine's melodious laugh serenades Kurt into a stunned silence.

Blaine seems oblivious to his effect, just adding in, "Seriously, how bad _is_ the food at your school? I mean, you could bring a lunch, Kurt."

Laughter spills out of the blonde boy without his permission. His eyes break from the stare with his knuckles and find Blaine's. When Kurt tries to avoid eye contact, he stumbles across another perfect feature on the beautiful boy - his lips. One glance at the tempting flesh transports him back to the locker room.

Adrenaline pumping, mind reeling, heart crying out for acceptance. Back bruising, teeth crashing, hands too rough and un-moisturized brushing at his face.

Kurt looks down again. Karofsky is such an asshole. Confused and conflicted is one thing; abrasive and stealing is a completely different set of charges. He's a thief of love, of firsts, of true passion and relationships.

Kurt brings the burger to his mouth again. Some bites he forgets about that horrible excuse for a first kiss. Maybe that's why he's eating so much.

Gas bubbles within him, bursting in an uncharacteristic belch. With a shy grin towards his companion, Kurt excuses himself.

"Sorry," he says.

"For what? It's totally normal," Blaine comments, then he scrunches his face and produces a burp of his own, "There, now we match."

Kurt smiles despite the fact that they're quite different. Blaine is put together and emotionally stable, out and happy, appreciated and treated as a gosh darn celebrity amongst his peers. Kurt is out in the backwards Hick-vill that is William McKinley, being attacked by football players who can't seem to decide whether they'd rather throw him in a dumpster or ontp their beds. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they're both gay teens and currently enjoying lunch.

"Wait, don't you have class?" Kurt asks as the thought occurs to him. He'd seen the school; they definitely didn't seem the type to allow ditching. "I'm sorry. I took you away. You shouldn't have come."

"Did you not want me here?" Blaine asks. His eyebrows scrunch just a bit. Even confusion looks attractive on him.

"I did, but-"

"No buts. If you want me, I'm glad to be wherever," Blaine says. At Kurt's flush, he clears his throat. "I meant that in the most friendly way, not sexual. I am glad to help out someone who needs help."

It seems to assuage Blaine's reddening ears, but it only continues to churn at Kurt's bubbling gut. He repeats the rephrased sentence in his head. All that really stands out are the words 'friend' and 'help.'

Of course when Kurt finds an amazing guy, it's not the stereotypical 'all gay guys attract' situation. Why couldn't his life just be a simple coming-out story like all the novels he bought online? The main males always got the first gay guy they met. Give it a good five chapters and it's a gateway to a lovely relationship that no doubt fails once all the other things in their lives catch up to them, but it is a relationship none the less.

"Oh gosh, I'm not helping myself, am I?"

Kurt looks to Blaine, who seems to speak more now that they're out of their respective domains.

Blaine goes on, "I'm here today as a favor to you. You're my friend. And given the right circumstances, and feelings on either side, I'd be more than happy to be whatever you wanted. Or maybe I could just stop talking. I think I sound more intelligent in my text messages."

One word sparks in Kurt's mind. Seven letters. Simple. Yet, hard to really attain. It doesn't have to be though. It can be easy. It can be as easy as saying:

"I'm not one for beating around the bush, so I'll just say it. I really wanted you to kiss me back there. I wasn't hinting at it so much as just speaking, but it occurred to me mid-step away from the stairs that the perfect moment had passed us. Honestly, I think you should have gone for it. If I weren't so new to the possibility, I probably would take it upon myself. Alas, I am not so we have two options. Either you kiss me, or you go back to your food and we pretend I never spoke."

Blaine stares on blankly. His look of absence contrasts very well with Kurt's determined yet almost constipated facial expression. Funny people usually shit their pants before death, as fear totally backs people up.

Blaine's gaze drifts downward. Tears begin to pool before Kurt can even fully recognize the perfectly styled brunette hair before him. Second option it is.

Something cold slides down his cheek. He reaches to wipe away the escaped tear, but finds something decidedly solid in that spot. Kurt's eyes fly open to see Blaine mere centimeters away. In succession, other fingers fall, creating a drizzle of soft caresses. Then, he feels them.

It's indescribable. He could recount the details hundreds of times. It won't change it, or make it any more real than in that split second when their lips meet for the first time.

As Blaine pulls away, Kurt wonders how cliche it'd be to dive in for a second kiss. He decides not to push it. He settles for keeping his eyes closed instead.

"I would have done it before but I figured kissing you on the school grounds would only make his jealousy flare up even more," Blaine reports.

Kurt groans ever so slightly. It sounds like music to Blaine's ears. "Really? Not even ten seconds later and you're mentioning that? Can't I have my moment?"

"It takes two to kiss, Kurt - well, the good ones anyway," Blaine says. He winks.

Kurt turns back down to his plate. He reaches for his fries now. As they slide through his reddened lips, he decides it is humanly possible for one person to be that attractive. Even more, it's possible for someone to think he is too. Their eyes meet.

Never before has Kurt felt so wanted.

**

* * *

End Author's Note:** Please review.


End file.
